


Call me Sam

by orphan_account



Series: In love with a Criminal [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Orphanage, Pre-A Study in Pink, Teen Jim, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha is an Orphan. Well, she don't know if she really is an Orphan, but she lifed in an orphanage her whole life. She is clever, but also lonely. Until there is a new boy in her class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is the very first time that I publish a fanfiction in english. Well, english is not my native language, so please don't kill me if something doesn't make any sence. Please write me/comment if there is something I should change in my style and/or in the story for the next part. But I hope you'll like this fic ;) So... Enjoy! RMS

Samantha lived in the orphanage in Belfast since she could think. The old Mrs Meyer used to tell her, that she was just a few days old when she found her on the staircase. “So Mummy and Daddy just didn't want me?” Sam asked once. But Mrs Meyer just hugged her and said “You are a little wonder, my dear. They would be fools if they gave you away without any reason.” Yes, Samantha liked the good-hearted matron. She always played with her and told her stories about fairies. Of course Samantha knew that they weren't real, but she simply loved to listen to the warm voice. She also drew often and Mrs Meyer pinned her pictures on a wall in the matron office. But fate would not let her happiness last long. Samantha was seven. It was a rainy day and she wanted to go out to play in the puddles. But at first she had to talk to Mrs Meyer. When she knocked at the office, she did not get any response. “Mrs M?” she shouted and knocked again. “Please, Mrs M. It's me, Sammy!” Still no response. But Sam knew that she had to be in her office. Maybe she just fall asleep on her sofa again. The girl sighed and pulled her hairpin out of her blond locks and picked the lock. Mrs Meyer would not have liked it, but the rain already began to subside. “Mrs M?” She looked into the office and saw her matron lying on the floor. “Are you all right?” The old woman didn't say anything. She did not make ANY noise. Not even to breath.

 

After the heart attack that caused Mrs Meyers death, Samantha’s life was all grey and dull. She was so alone. The new matron did not care about her and Sam did not like her, because she didn't want a new matron. She wanted Mrs Meyer back. When she finally turned ten, nobody thought that there could be anybody who would want to adopt her any more. She was too old, and damned to last her live in the orphanage. But could one really call that live? Locked up in a house, without friends, without future, without love? The other children often though that Sam had no emotions. But the truth was that she simply did not want to show them. Often she laid hours on her bed and cried in silent. Once, she thought about suicide. She was not afraid of the death and she thought it could only become better, compared to her live. But then she remembered Mrs M. _“You are a little wonder, my dear.”_ And so she decided to escape her situation on her own way. And her way was to do everything she could as best as she could so that one day, maybe, she will be someone great.

 

It needed six years until Samantha’s life changed again. The Teenager had done, what she has set out to do. She had learned how to use her mind in the most efficient way and, even if it caused that she was still alone, became a high-functional thinking-machine. Than, she met this boy. With an age of sixteen she was the youngest student in the graduating class. Nobody liked her, but nobody really knew her neither. Until, just as the last school year started, that seventeen years old boy walked into the room. “Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen” the teacher announced. “This is the new student. You are no children any more, so you could ask him by yourself what you want to know but  _please_ wait 'til the break.” typical Mister Johnson. Sam just rolled her eyes. But than came the sentence that changed everything. “Please take you seat next to Samantha.”

 

She tried to ignore the boy. But she failed just after ten minutes. “Hey” the boy whispered to her and smiled. “So... Samantha, uh?” She did not response. “James.” He said and smiled a bit wider as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. “But I really prefer Jim.” There was a moment of silent between them, until she could not resist the nearly black eyes which watched her. “Sam” she said quiet. “What?” “I prefer Sam, not Samantha.” Jim's eyes brightened. “Okay, Sammy. Nice to meet you.” “One rule.” She said abruptly. “Call me 'Sammy' once again and I swear you will die a slow and painful death the moment we're alone.” Sam meant what she said. But still, without any reason, both teenagers broke into giggles. Mister Johnson cleared his throat. “Miss O'Connor! Maybe it's better if you just go out and show Mister Moriarty the building. Or do you prefer to disturb the class even further?” Both, Sam and Jim, could not stop grinning and started to giggle again as soon as they were out of the room. “Do you know why we are laughing?” She asked him breathless. He wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her. “God, I have no idea!” Sam had not giggled in years. And this guy just make her laugh without saying or doing anything special. “I like you, Sam.” he said with a wide grin. 

 

They soon became close friends. Jim was, like she knew after the first few days, a devil with the face of an angel. He was plain and simple handsome. Every girl in their class, maybe every girl at school, spoke about the cute guy with the dark brown eyes. But Sam was allowed to see behind the façade. He always took her with him when he was about to do something dangerous, illegal or simply mischievous. And he did such things frequently. Not out of evilness, no. Mostly because he was curious what would happen or because someone paid him to do something they did not dare. Or because he was bored. Nothing was more dangerous than a bored Jim Moriarty. And Sam... liked, what he showed her. The danger, the risk to get caught, the little crimes. And she liked how she was due to Jim. She was more creative then in her whole live before, she dared to do, that he did. She laughed with him and made plans for the campaign. “You” Jim said once to her after they broke into the house of the director. “You're the most interesting person I have ever met. That was simply amazing!” They were both breathless because they just ran nearly one and a half kilometre to their little hiding place. Sometimes one could think they were both kids and not soon-graduated teenagers. “Yes it was, wasn't it?” she grinned back at him. 'Whoa' she though as she looked at him. He looked incredible beautiful. His dark hair was a bit windswept and his eyes glowed black in the moonlight. And than Jim kissed her. It wasn't a real kiss, just the contact between two pairs of lips. Sam's eyes grew wide with surprise and she saw that Jim observed her precisely. After a couple of seconds where no one drew back, he began to move his lips. And Sam kissed him back.

 

Sam and Jim were the most known couple in school. The first weeks everybody spoke about the 'handsome newbie' and the 'freaky nerd girl'. But they both were happy. They had nothing to hide and so they didn't. They held hands in class, they kissed after school. And whatever the others said, they fit perfect together. Jim led her to come out of herself and not to be dictated everything. And she always supported him with new plans, saved his back. But she also slowed him down when he was about to do something really stupid. It was just an amazing time.

 

Two month later Sam woke up n the middle of the night. She heard someone knocking at the window. She got up and opened it to face her crazy boyfriend who sit on the tree right in front of her. “Jim! Do you know what time it is?” He just smiled and hold his hand out. “Wait a moment. I am just wearing my nightshirt-” But he grabbed her arm. “Ok. But it is your fold when I catch a cold!” He did not say a word, just led her through the dark alleys of Belfast at night. It was an unusual warm summer night and Sam was not cold even after they walked nearly half an hour. Jim stopped abruptly and picked the lock of an apparently empty house. “What are we doing here-” He smiled as he saw her surprised look. The big room was furnished with a large comfortable looking sofa, a television with some DVDs piled next to it and about a dozen candles. “Happy birthday” Jim said and kissed her firmly. “I wondered what would be a good present for my amazing girlfriend. You do not care about money or jewellery. So I wanted to give you a perfect evening. Just a evening on a comfortable couch with some awesome movies and and delivered pizza.” He grinned. “What do you say?” She blinked. “How do you know it's my birthday?” she whispered. “I broke into the school office and read your file. But I meant-” This time it was Sam who interrupted him, with a hard kiss. “I love you” she said and she felt a tear on her cheek. Jim rubbed it away with his thumb gently. “I love you too” And they kissed again, this time soft, but also hungry. “I know something more interesting than movies.” She said with a smile. “But we can also do it on this couch...”

 

Jim hold her in his arms. “Just one more month until we graduate” he said. Sam just hummed an agreement, to tired to do anything else for the moment. “What will you do afterwards?” “I don't know” Sam said quietly. “I am not allowed to leave the orphanage until I am eighteen. So I have to wait two years before I got to university.” “You can come with me.” Jim murmured and kissed her temple. “I will move to London. I've got there some influential acquaintances and I will start to build up my network.” “You really want to do the 'consulting criminal' thing?” “Yes. It's what I am good at. The best.” “And you want me with you?” He looked at her. “Of course! You are the one person I want with me in my life. You are wonderful, brilliant and the most handsome creature on earth. Besides, next to every strong man is also a strong woman. So, do you want to come with me?” She sighed. “I can't. I am still under age. Without any adoptive parent I am not allowed-” “Who cares I it's allowed? Couldn't you imagine it? Just we two, running through the night. But not to our hiding place, but to an entirely new life! Just you and me against everyone else. Against, our past, against our enemies, against the law. That is what I want. And I want you to be the one by my side.”

 

And they did just as Jim said. In the night after they graduated, they sat in a plane to London. And Sam never left Jim's side again. She was with him while he built up his network. It started small, but with the right acquaintances it grew fast and after two years hard work it was an international system. She was very proud of his success and admired him more with each day. Sam herself also worked with him, planned crimes with him, and was known by most people as Miss Moriarty, even if she and Jim weren't married. Yet...

 

Jim sat down on the bed and hugged her from behind. “What are you doing?” He asked and watched the screen of her laptop. “I just found this side. 'The science of deduction' from a bloke called Sherlock Holmes. Bright guy. Unconventional. But his studies and ideas are really interesting. He just posted an 'Analysis of tobacco ash'. And listen to that: ' _I'm Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. I'm not going to go into detail about how I do what I do because chances are you wouldn't understand. If you've got a problem that you want me to solve, then contact me. Interesting cases only please. This is what I do: 1. I observe everything. 2. From what I observe, I deduce everything. 3. When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth. If you need assistance, contact me and we'll discuss its potential._ '” “Consulting Detective? This guy had stolen my concept!” Sam laughed. “I rather think that you have found finally a worthy opponent in this bloke. It seemed he is not as dump as the idiots from Scotland Yard. What do you think?” Jim smiled at her. “You are really the most amazing girlfriend one can imagine.” He kissed her and seemed to think about something. “You know what? I want to test this... Sherlock Holmes. I've told you about that old taxi driver last week, Jeff Hope. If I am right about this Detective he will love nothing more than a serial killer.” “Oh, I have an idea. A serial killer whose victims appear to have committed suicide! And he... He will play a deadly game with them. Two pills, one kills, one not. You know, just like the gorgon blood in the Greek mythology!” Jim stared at her wide eyed while she was bubbling over with ideas. “Sam?” “Yes?” “Marry me.”

 


End file.
